Ties That Bind
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Andy ties up Sharon with his ties. Yeah Shandy smut..


**Shandy smutness. All mistakes are my own, enjoy, and leave feedback please.**

 **Andy's POV**

I smile as I hear her gasp loudly as my fingers tighten the last silk restraints, that bound her wrists against my bed posts. Her back arched up against mine, my naked chest flushed against a thin layer of lace she wore. I growl as her moist wet center rubbed against my throbbing shaft. I look down at her seductive eyes watching as they turned the darkest green I have ever seen, she was beautiful, her facial features radiate from the candles that cast it's glow around my bedroom. She was an angel, my angel.

I moved my left hand beside her head and grabbed one of her favorite dark purple silk ties, looking down at her with such respect, love, and the aching want to be sheathed deep inside her. Hearing her moan and shout my name in ecstasy as I grind my hips in and out her while playing her bud.

"Lift up your head, Sharon." I asked with a grin.

She looked up at me nervously, she couldn't help that her body tensed up as she inhaled then exhaled loudly as I being to wrapped my tie around her head. I stopped what I was doing, I leaned forward and asked. "Do you trust me Sharon?"

She shivered as my warm breath caressed her face. I felt her breath my scent in again, in a calm voice she says. "Yes Andy, I trust you with my life." Her jaded green eyes looking up at me, then she closed her eyes, finally letting her body relax as I placed small kisses along her face traveling to her left ear. Running my lips along her earlobe and along her neck. My hands gliding down and up the sides of her ribs, my thumbs slightly grazing her already sensitive nipples through her lingerie.

"Do you trust me enough to blind fold you and cherish your body like no other man has before me, Sharon?" Placing kisses along her chest just outside the sheer lace boundary of her lingerie.

Making her blood boil, pumping vigorously from her heart and rushing through her veins, traveling through her body. Her skin on fire, how could this one man that use to cause her migraines, be the man that would break her, releasing a side of her that she thought she lost along time ago. God it felt wonderful to be cherished like this, to be ravished by the one man you love. That even though my body's isn't perfect anymore, but the way Andy looks at me, the way his hands caress by body, how he moans my name, and my favorite is how he holds me as I come undone by him, as he holds onto me telling me how much he loves me.

"Yes Andy, I do." Smiling up at me. "I'm ready."

I kissed her, pulling away and looking down at her cupping her cheeks. "If you get uncomfortable. Please Sharon, let me know, and I'll stop." I said quietly as my thumbs ran along her cheeks.

Her eyes sparked up at me. "I will Andy, I promise." As she lifted her head up and touch my lips.

I moaned and deepened our kiss, one of my hands moved to the back of her head. Their tongues touching as they swirled around one another. I pull away looking down at her swollen lips and her flushed face. We both smile at each other, Sharon nods her head as she looked at my tie next to her head. I sit up and start wrapping the my tie around her eyes. Once I was finished I placed my lips over hers, as we kissed slowly and our tongues dance, my hands traveling lightly across her lingerie covered fresh.

Swallowing her moans as I plant kisses along her jawline, traveling further down her neck nipping then licking on her pulse points, smiling as she moans my name again. I growl and bite her collar bone as she lifts her hips up and her moist centers rubs against my growing erection. My hands moving down the sides her body as my mouth hovers over her lace coveted breast, breathing in her lavender and coconut scent. I watch as her chest rise and falls with eat breath she takes, she breathtaking and I'm glad she is all mine. I'm not a possessive man but something about Sharon Raydor makes me that way. I can't help but give her everything she wants, to be the man that gives her the release and love she has been neglected for so long.

Hearing her moan my name repeatedly coming from her heavenly lips I snap out of my thoughts and continued my journey to her other nipple as the one I just released was hard under lace lingerie. As I twirl my tongue around her lace clad nipple her chest rose as she moaned my name loudly in my bedroom. I use my hands to cup her breasts kneading them as my mouth enveloped her nipple emerging it my warm mouth completely.

As I twirl her nipple one last time as my hands and mouth move down south. As my hands moved to the hem of her lingerie. I moved her lacy garment up, I smile as she lifts her hips so I can move her garment above her stomach. I place small kisses on her stomach over every freckle, scars, and every stretch marks. I smile as I hear the silk restrains pull against his bed posts as she tries to move her hands as she lets out a deep animalistic moan as my tongue dips into her belly button and nipped at her flesh.

"I love you Sharon." As I kiss along her calves working my way up her legs. My fingers tickling the flesh under knees making her snort. I loved hearing her laugh like that. I kiss the sides of her knees, while my fingers glide up around her outer thighs. My lips slowly catching up with my fingers, I open my mouth and drag my tongue up along her inner thigh, stopping inches from her center. I took a deep breath in and growled as I could smell her arousal. I grinned as she lifted her hips up in my face.

I turned my head to the left and a bite her on her inner thigh. I grinned as she whimpered and lowered her hips back on to the bed. As I felt her lower body relax, I started moving my face closer to her center. Placing small kisses on her folds. I enjoy hearing her moan my name and spread her legs to give me better access. Just barley sticking my tongue out I graze her folds and I could instantly taste Sharon's unique flavor. It beckoning me to go further into its threshold, consumer her juices, and setting it free.

I growled again as I tried to resist the urge to just give her ecstasy now, but that was not the plan for tonight. Tonight I wanted her like I've never wanted any another woman in m life. I wanted Sharon tied up, to let go and just feel how much I love her, and to hear her chanting my name in ecstasy.

With all the strength I've collected I sat back up with my hands gliding up her ribs and moved to her breast, pinching her nipples. Making me grin as I watch her hiss and her face frown. I move my eyes to the ice bucket, moving my hands off her body. I lean to the right and grab an ice cube out of the bucket. My gaze moving over her slightly moving chest. With the ice cube in my hand I glide the ice cube along her lips. Grinning as she gasps at the cold object on her lips. I watch as her mouth opens and moans as I run it along her lips. Gliding it along her jawline and around her pulse point. Moving my head down to hers I kiss her cool lips and swallow her moan as she thrust her hips into me. I thrust neck into and I grin as I feel her smile against my lips.

She pulls her mouth away when her head fell back against my bed. I moved the ice cube along her collar bone, watching as it melted on her hot body. I moved and grabbed another ice cube, leaving a wet trailed on her skin as I moved it down towards her breast circle the cold cube along the outside of her lace covered nipple.

"Andy please." Sharon pleads as she arches her back.

I kissed her cheek and moved the cube over her nipple watching as it hardens instantly. We both moaned together as I watched her get excited as I grinned as I watch her struggle with the silk restraints on her wrist. I move the cube along her other nipple hearing her gasp in pleasure at the sensation of this cold ice cube gliding across her warm flesh, turning her on. I trailed that cube along her stomach, drawling designs on her abdomen and then placed what's left of the cube inside her belly button. I moved my soft warm lips along her stomach planting kisses everywhere on her stomach, making her moan and squirm.

I latched my mouth over her belly button, sucking and kicking the water from the ice cube. Nipping at the flesh around belly button then twirling my tongue over the outline of my teeth marks. I moved up and grab another ice cube and placed it in my mouth. I brought my lips to the entrance of her center, hovering over her folds. I take another deep breath in, getting lost in her scent and ready to give her the best orgasim she has ever had.

I grinned as I heard her gasp then moan loudly as the ice cube touched her folds then the warmness from my mouth as I glide both along her folds. As "Oh god Andy." Echoing in my ears as she lifts her hips up as I plunge the ice cube and my tongue deeper through her folds and further into her center. I growled loudly as I taste her warm sweet nectar along with the coolness from the ice cube. I licked along her folds and plunge my tongue in and out of her center. Hearing her moan and whimper as I slowly bring her to the edge.

I placed one of my hands on her stomach to hold her down as I twirled my cold tongue along her nub, then plunge back into her center. Where her thighs trapped his head between her legs. I smile as I feel her juices starting to flow freely, but not quite ready to erupt. Using my other hand I insert two fingers through her folds, being sucked in as he pulled out than back into center. Curling my fingers up hitting her spot, licking her nub and sucking vigorously. I grin as she murmurs my name breathlessly with other incoherent words.

As I twirl my tongue along her folds and than back up to nub. Groaning as her walls contract around my two fingers, he her nectar started covering my tongue and inside my mouth. Feeling her body shake violently as she came crashing down as I brought her to ecstasy with just the flick of my tongue, the suction from my mouth, along with my two fingers buried deep inside her.

"OHHHHHHH GODDD ANDYYYYY!" She screams.

I hum as I continued to lap up her juices that covered my mouth and flowed down my chin. Marveling in her sweet nectar, I slowly continued to bring her to the edge again. It's a wonderful feeling as I feel her coming undone by me, and only me.

I move my mouth and hands up her body. My mouth hovering over her parted lips. Both of us moaning as my lips covered hers, our tongues dancing. I feel her smile as we contoured to kiss, swallowing one of her many moans as she tasted herself. Moving my hands to her wrist, untiring her hands and then finding myself under her body. Watching as she removed her blindfold, smirking down at me.

Her facial features radiating from the candlelight as her emerald green eyes shown her orbs full of desire. She smirked down at me as she grabbed ahold of my throbbing manhood and slowly lowered her center on my shaft. I watched as her head fell backwards with a smile on her lips. I groaned as she speed up the pace, her nails digging along his hairy nipples and down my stomach. I watched as her fingers rubbed her nub as she moans my name as she rides me. God she so fucking gorgeous and so damn good at well everything. But God to know she's all mine it's amazing me to know she trust me whole heartedly and I trust he just as much.

I can feel her release coming again as her walls tightened around my manhood. My hands moved to her back and the other on her ass as I matched her thrusts speeding up than slowing down. She leaned forward, her long brunette hair tickling my chest and my face. With her leaning over me smiling. I move one of my hands and cup her gorgeous face, gliding my thumb along her swollen lips. Kissing her deeply as she moaned loudly into my mouth as she came hard for the third time tonight. She say back up and continued to ride me as I slowly felt my climax coming. Her walls clamping hard around me, squeezing out what ever strength I had left and came deep inside her.

Her body came crashing down on mine. Both of us is panting heavily as we tried to get much needed oxygen into our lungs. I could feel her smiling against my face as she hummed as I ran my fingers through her hair. Her hands moving up and down my chest. As she shifted off of me, I felt my shaft slip from her center sticking to my thigh. But I didn't care as her arms went over stomach and her head laid on my chest.

"I love you Andrew." She whispered into my chest.

I give her a lite squeeze and kiss the top of her head. "I love you too Sharon."

Taking in a few more deep breaths I asked her. "Did you enjoy that?"

I watched as she lifted her head and rested her chin on my chest. She smiled as her fingers drew imaginary designs on my chest. "I did Andy, it was an incredible experience."

I watched as her face began to turn red then she shyly hid her face in my chest. I hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head. "Thank you for trusting me Sharon." Moving my hand up and down her side. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed doing it."

I laughed as she looked up at me. Her face flushed, lifting herself up she kissed me and my hands moved into her think mane kissing her deeply.

The End


End file.
